pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Weedle
Weedle (Japanese: ビードル Biidoru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Weedle is a small, insect-like Pokémon appearing as a brown caterpillar with large stingers on both its tail and head. Across Weedle's underside are small, pink nubs which it uses to move. On its head, Weedle has two beady, black eyes above a large, pink nose. Natural abilities Weedle has the ability Shield Dust, which will block any side effect caused by an opposing attack. With its great scent it can smell the leaves it likes best. Weedle's sense of smell is excellent. With its large red nose, it can sniff out the leaves it likes best. Weedle has a large stinger on its head. This stinger, according to the Pokédex, measures around two inches and is very toxic. Furthermore, the Pokédex states that Weedle is brightly colored, so as to ward off any potential predators. Evolution Weedle evolves into Kakuna once it reaches level 7, which can then further evolve at level 10 into Beedrill. Game info Locations |redblue = Viridian Forest, 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only) |rbrarity = Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue)| |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver) |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31 |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 25 |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| |platinum = Eterna Forest, Route 204 |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']]) |heartgoldsoulsilver = National Park, Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, 30, 31, Ilex Forest, Headbutt trees, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Breed Kakuna or Beedrill (Black only) Poké Transfer or Dream World (White only) |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Breed Beedrill (Black 2 only) Trade (White 2 only) |b2w2rarity = None |xy = Santalune Forest |xyrarity = Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Breed Kakuna or Beedrill |orasrarity = None |sunmoon=Trade from Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon |smrarity=None |ultrasunultramoon = Breed Beedrill |usumrarity = None |letsgopikachueevee = Route 2, Viridian Forest |lgperarity = Common |swordshield=Trade |swshrarity=None}} Spin-off game locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 9, 17, Endless Level 15, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Silent Chasm (1-6F), Mt. Thunder (1-4F), Joyous Tower (28-34F), Oddity Cave (1-4BF) |PMD2 = Apple Woods (4-9F) |Ranger2 = Vien Forest |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone}} Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Egg moves Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |number = 013 |rbspr = RB 013 front.png |yspr = Y 013 front.png |grnspr = GR 013 front.png |Iback =WeedleGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 013 front.png |gldsprs =ShinyWeedle_Gold.png |slvspr = S 013 front.png |slvsprs =ShinyWeedle_Silver.png |cryspr = C 013 front.gif |crysprs = C 013 front S.gif |IIback =WeedleGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =WeedleGenIIShiny_Back.png |rbysapspr = RS 013 front.png |rbysapsprs = Rubysaphiresprs013.gif |emeraldspr = E 013 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Emeraldsprs013.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 013 front.png |frlgsprs = Fireredleafgreensprs013.png |IIIback = Rubysaphirebackspr013.png |IIIbacks = Rubysaphirebacksprs013.png |dpspr = DP 013 front.png |dpsprs = Diamondpearlsprs013.png |ptspr = DP 013 front.png |ptsprs = Diamondpearlsprs013.png |hgssspr = HGSS 013 front.png |hgsssprs = Heartgsoulssprs013.png |IVback = Diamondpearlbackspr013.png |IVbacks = Diamondpearlbacksprs013.png |bwspr = Weedle_BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny_Weedle_BW.gif |b2w2spr = Weedle_BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny_Weedle_BW.gif |Vback = Weedle_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny_Weedle_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Weedle_XY.gif |xysprs = Weedle XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr = Weedle_XY.gif |orassprs = Weedle XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Weedle XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Weedle XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif |pogo = Weedle-GO.png}} Appearances Anime Weedle first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where Ash Ketchum attempted to catch one in the Viridian Forest. Ash was preparing to throw a Poké Ball at this particular Weedle when a trainer distracted him, allowing the Pokémon to escape. Manga Green owns a Weedle, and once offered it to Red in exchange for his Butterfree. Trivia * Despite its species being the Hairy Bug Pokémon, it lacks hair. * Weedle is the only Pokémon that can't learn any -type moves. * Weedle, along with Caterpie and Wurmple take the least amount of levels to evolve, with 7. * Weedle, along with Magikarp and Wobbuffet are some of the few Pokémon that cannot learn any moves via TM/HM. * Weedle's coloration in the Generation II games is what its shiny looks like today. Origin Weedle appears to be based on the larva of a wasp or hornet. Its red nose and legs resemble spots that appear on the larvae of some species of wasp or hornet. Etymology Weedle may come from worm, wee, and needle or a mispronunciation of weevil. Biidoru is a combination of ビー bī (bee) and ニードル ''nīdoru ''(needle). Names in other languages * '''Turkish: '''Sevimlisolucan means "cute worm". Gallery 013Weedle_OS_anime.png 013Weedle_OS_anime_2.png 013Weedle_AG_anime.png 013Weedle_Dream.png 013Weedle_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 013Weedle Pokémon HOME.png Weedle-GO.png Weedle GO Shiny.png ca:Weedle fr:Aspicot pl:Weedle pt-br:Weedle ru:Видл de:Hornliu Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon